1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a cockle removing method.
2. Related Art
A printing apparatus is known, in which a recording medium such as a fabric wound in a roll shape is unwound and transported and a recording head performs printing (textile-printing) on the transported recording medium.
In such a printing apparatus, a problem arises in that, when there is a cockle on a recording medium during printing, the quality of printing deteriorates.
In order to solve such a problem, a printing apparatus that includes a cockle stretching mechanism which is configured to have V-shaped (disconnected at the vertex) ribs is disclosed (for example, see JP-A-2002-249976).
However, in the printing apparatus in the related art, it is not possible to achieve a sufficient cockle removal effect. Particularly, in the printing apparatus in the related art, a cockle stretching effects is changed due to a type of recording medium or a transport state of a recording medium and thus, it is difficult to take measures with respect to various types of recording media.